The nomenclature of iodine deficiency breast syndrome has a varied past with Reclus in France, Schimmellbusch in Germany and Bloodgood in the United States contributing to the confusion. Pathological nomenclature was popular for a time with the terms fibroepitheliosis, fibrbadenosis and epithelial adenosis reported in the literature. Recently, the most common name applied seems to be fibrocystic disease. It is generally agreed, that all of these terms, and several more, apply to an entity characterized by painful nodular breasts and supported pathologically with cystic spaces, epithelial hyperplasia or apocrine metaplasia and interacinar fibrosis.
The etiology of the condition has remained obscure with various theories in ascendancy at any one time.
These have included a prolonged luteal phase, a reversal of the estrone/estriol ratio, increased median prolactin levels, or any upset in these cumplex interrelationships. All of these etiological theories are supported by good research data. More recent suggestions have implicated caffeine in coffee, tea and chocolate users and the increased estrogen intake in milk drinkers.
It is the inventors' position that there is a common denominator in all of these concepts and this is specific iodine ion deficient state. In this state, it is further postulated that the secreting cells of the breast are sensitized to various stimuli to produce the changes noted. This sensitization can progress to overt malignancy if a carcinogen is added to the rat model and possibly to the human female.
Clinically, the fibrocystic syndrome is the most common breast disease that affects North American women. The Cancer Committee of the American Academy of Pathology (1985) estimated the incidence at 50-80% of the adult female population.
Parallel findings indicate that at least fifty percent of all North American and European women of child bearing age are suffering from fibrocystic disease (fibrocystic dysplasia). Painful breasts are common prior to the onset of menstruation and fibrocystic disease accentuates this tendency. Some women suffering from this disease have hard areas of thickening with small pellet sized masses scattered throughout the breast while other patients have marble sized cyst development. Fibrocystic disease of the breast affects one in two women between the ages of 16 and 60.
The link between iodine deficiency states and an increased incidence of breast cancer is statistially valid on a geographical basis. Demographic evidence indicates that rates of morbidity and mortality due to breast cancer are higher in areas of iodine inadequacy than in regions where iodine is readily available. Demographic surveys of Japan and Iceland show low incidences of endemic non-toxic goiter and breast cancer, while Mexico and Thailand show high incidences of goiter and breast cancer. In addition, increased breast cancer in specific endemic-goiter regions in Poland, Switzerland, Australia, and the Soviet Union have been described in various publications. Similarly, in the United States and Canada iodine deficient regions (described by the World Health Organization) show a high census of breast disease.
The treatment of fibrocystic disease in the past-has included neglect, hormonal manipulation with birth control pills, danazol (a masculinizing hormone), withdrawal of caffeine and cow's milk, or subcutaneous mastectomy. The treatment of this syndrome by a non-surgical technique with very low side effects would be more desirable and is offered by this invention.
Previously, iodine, a trace element in the basic physiology of humans, has received much attention in its application to thyroid function. This led, in 1929, to the addition of potassium iodide to all salt sold in Canada. The addition resulted in a marked decrease in the iodine deficiency disorders (I.D.D.) known as cretinism and endemic goiter.
Iodides and protein-bound iodines have been used to treat various other human diseases, including hypercholesteremia, hyperlipemia, diabetes and tuberculosis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,294, 4,338,304 and 4,394,376, all to Kamimae et al. disclose a composite containing a high amount of protein-bound iodine for the treatment of hypercholesteremia, diabetes and hyperlipemia, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,322 to Lim discloses tuberculosis medication containing sodium iodide administered by intramuscular or intravenous injections.
Recent investigations have indicated that the iodine molecule is involved in the function of various organs in the body, including the salivary glands, the stomach, the liver, the ovaries, endometrial tissues and the human female breast. Iodine deficiency appears to cause an increase in carcinogenesis when a known breast carcinogen is given to susceptible rats. In some studies, earlier onset of cancer is seen, and in others, a greater number of breast tumor sites and an increased size of tumor have been described.
Yunbing et al. related hyperplastic cystic disease of the breast etiologically to dysfunction of the ovaries with elevated estrogen level coupled with decreased progesterone level and abnormal reactivity of breast tissue to estrogen. Treatment of mammary dysplasia was directed to restoring normal ovarian function and hormonal balance of the gonad using traditional Chinese medicines. These medicines include Sargassum which contains a high iodide concentration principally in the form of potassium iodide. Among those patients treated solely with traditional medicine, Yunbing et al. reported a cure rate of 65.4 percent. This is much below the rate quoted for this invention and not substantiated by animal testing.
The first mention of the thyroid/iodine associated with the human female breast was made in 1896, by Dr. Beatson, who treated metastatic breast cancer, with some success, using desiccated thyroid in large doses. Desiccated thyroid contains, an abundance of protein- bound iodine in addition to the active hormone thyroxine.
Carcinoma of the breast is less prevalent in patients with hyperthyroidism than patients with hypothyroidism, and the survival rate in the former group is enhanced as compared to hypo or euthyroid patients.
The first association of an iodine deficiency state and benign breast dysplasia was reported by Vishnyakova and Murivieva in 1966 from Russia. They reported a 71% improvement rate in women with dysplastic mastodynia treated with potassium iodide (inorganic iodine).
Studies on rats have included iodine replacement therapy in animals made iodine deficient by a Remington iodine-free diet. Employing iodide inorganic salts (sodium iodide) in food at both normal and excessive levels as replacement, the breast dysplasia appeared to abate with a partial subsidence of epithelial hyperplasia and a loss of cystic spaces but with a continuation of the fibrosis of the syndrome.
Laboratory support for the relationship of benign fibrocystic disease and iodine deficiency was furnished by Eskin reported in 1970 in the Annals New York Academy of Science Journal, which is incorporated herein by reference. Eskin was attempting to produce carcinoma in rat models with iodine deficiency, hypothyroidism, estrogen addition and a carcinogen. These laboratory studies were successful, but in the cellular steps to final neoplasia, microscopic changes resembling those of fibrocystic disease were produced. These changes included epithelial hyperplasia associated with mammary ducts and acinar cells, cyst formation and an increase in interacinar fibrosis. All previous animal models produced with hormonal manipulation produced hyperplasia with some cystic dilation but without the interacinar fibrosis that is characteristic of the human condition.
Other iodine-deficient disease states for which effective treatments have not been discovered include endometriosis and premenstrual syndrome.
Endometriosis is characterized by hormonally responsive endometrial tissue implants in extra-uterine sites. The etiology of endometriosis is thought to be the transplantation of uterine lining cells through the fallopian tubes, the lymph channels and/or the blood stream to the abdominal cavity. Another suggested theory is that the peritoneum undergoes metaplasia to produce endometrial cells without direct access to cellular transplants. The transplanted or transformed islands of endometrial tissue act in a similar fashion to the uterine cells, with swelling and then bleeding at the time of menstruation.
Current treatment modalities for endometriosis are directed at the normal fluctuations of the estrogen/progesterone complex. Medications include birth control pills, masculinizing hormones such as danazol, or estrogen suppression drugs such as tamoxifen. In severe cases, total abdominal hysterectomy is the only therapy that is effective. All of the medical therapies are anti-estrogen.
Premenstrual syndrome is defined as the cyclic recurrence in the luteal phase of the menstrual cycle of a combination of distressing physical, psychological and/or behavioral changes, of sufficient severity to result in deterioration of interpersonal relationship and/or interference with normal activities. The symptoms of premenstrual syndrome include breast pain, swelling and tenderness, lower abdominal bloating, constipation, increased appetite with cravings for salt or chocolate, fatigue, emotional lability with temper tantrums, anger or crying, depression, anxiety with tension, irritability with tendency to seek confrontations, aversion to sexual relations, insomnia, confusion and/or violence.
Although premenstrual syndrome has been classified as a psychiatric instability in the premenstrual phase, psychiatric counselling has not proven to be an effective treatment. Other treatment modalities include progesterone administration, tranquilizers and pain control medication, surgical removal of the ovaries and naloxone administration. However, these other treatment modalities are also usually ineffective.
Other diseases or disorders, which are associated with increased ovarian function and/or estrogen production include breast cancer and ovarian cysts.
The nomenclature of iodine-containing compositions is ambiguous, and often misleading. Iodine is most often administered in an inorganic iodide form or as protein-bound iodine. Both of these forms utilize the Iodine and are not elemental iodine (I.sub.2).
However, in the literature, both of these forms have been referred to as iodine, which to the unskilled reader might connote the use of elemental iodine (I.sub.2). Prior to its use by the current inventors, elemental iodine (I.sub.2) in a pure solution has not been administered as a medication specifically to treat iodine deficiency states.
Elemental iodine in a suspension form (i.e. containing micro and macro particles of iodine) has been used to treat thyroid conditions as taught by Polley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,960. However, such a suspension is an undesirable form of iodine. The iodine particles cause the suspension to be of unknown strength. Furthermore, the iodine particles cause the unwanted side effects of nausea, vomiting and diarrhea when the suspension is administered to patients. The iodine particles are present in the Polley suspension due to the method of manufacture which comprises direct exposure of iodine pellets, crystals or dust to water through a porous container.